The invention relates to window shades and more particularly to a window shade having multiple positions offering different amounts of light and thermal insulation.
In the furnishing of a room it is often desirable to control the amount of light which enters through the windows. At the same time it may be desired to control the amount of heat which may enter or exit through the window glass. In the past this has required various combinations of curtains and blinds. This can be expensive and may create a cluttered appearance in the room. Even expensive, well designed curtains and blinds alter the appearance of the window opening when used in different configurations. Therefore, it would be an improvement to provide a single shade which fulfills these requirements while at the same time having simple and aesthetic appearance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for controlling the amount of light entering a room while at the same time controlling the amount of heat transfer through the window.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the aforementioned control while maintaining a simple and aesthetic appearance which need not change when the shade position is altered.
Another object of the invention is to provide a single window shade which would allow the changing of color and or material in the window opening without removing or replacing shades.